New Adventures
by High Gaurdian
Summary: Annie gets a new assigment that may take a very long time. What's Eyal planning? What's going on at the office back at Langley?
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided on a new story... I wasn't to keen on writing anymore since people tend to be so negative! Yikes**

**Hahahaha whatever!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Please review? It would mean a lot to me! Also English is not my first language so pardon any mitakes or errors. I did check for mistakes, but it's possible I may have missed some!**

**I do not own Covert Affairs. I do not own any of the known characters, settings, etc.. I am not making any money from the writing of this fictional story.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

Annie took another sip of her latte and looked back down to the newspaper laying in front of her on her desk. She normally wasn't one for newspapers, but it was such a slow day at office that she didn't have much else to do.

Ever since she got back from Switzerland, it wasn't uncommon to see Annie looking into space with a small smile on her face. Well sometimes it wasn't a smile, but a scowl.

Even though after she returned, her friendship with Auggie was fine, that in itself only lasted so long. She had a scowl on her beautiful face. She pushed back the paper and glared at the paper cup infront of her.

"You do know that no matter how hard you stare, the cup won't burst into flames?" Rai said from where he was leaning over her cubicle wall.

Annie didn't answer. She chose to ignore him and look back at her desk to no point in particular. Rai sighed and left. It wasn't even fun to flirt with Annie anymore.

Annie took the last sip from her cup and looked towards the entrance. Auggie had left a couple of minutes ago to have lunch with Liza Hearn. Or now named the Cow. Since after the Natasha situation, things have gone downhill with Annie and Auggie's friendship but this... this thing with Liza was flourishing.

Annie got up from her seat and pulled her coat on. She picked up her handbag and rolled up the paper to take it home. 'Wait, why do I care about the stupid paper?' Annie asked herself. She chucked it into the dustbin and made to leave the office.

"Agent Walker?" Joan called from outside her office. Annie turned to her, "I'm on my way!"

"Please sit down Annie." Joan asked from behind her desk. Her office door was locked and the screens were down. Ensuring total privacy.

"Is something wrong?" Annie asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Joan sighed quietly from her seat. "Possibly. We don't have all the details." Joan said. She picked up a file from her desk and pushed it towards Annie.

"Annie I am sending you to the Middle East. To work along side the Mossad." Joan said. Annie looked at her shocked. "What's going on? Is there something being kept quiet or...?" Annie asked worriedly.

Joan shook her head, "It shouldn't be to difficult. Basicly, they have a small team of agents working on info and sometimes assisting with the rebels in Libya. And yes sometimes working against the Somali pirates." Annie frowned, "Where exactly do I fit in?"

Joan gave her a small smile. Joan looked into Annie's green* eyes and answered her. "The Presidency wants to keep tabs on what is going on in the Middle East and parts of Africa seeing that there are troops still stationed there. So we were ordered to send in an agent to work with Mossad on the ground." It made sense, "But why me? Wouldn't a more senior agent be better suited for this op?"

Joan locked eyes with Annie. "You were requested by name Annie. If it's not you, the Mossad team leader refuses to work with us." Annie's eyes were wide, "Eyal?" Joan nodded, her face not giving away any emotion, "Apparently you made an impression. Not that anything was said indicating such..."

Annie could feel a faint blush creep over her face. She was going to be working with Eyal again... 'Wait a minute! He asked to work with her! Could that mean something?'

"I accept." Annie confirmed to Joan. Well it isn't as if she can turn down the assignment in the first place.

"You will be reporting directly to me. From now on I am your handler." Annie was caught off guard but knew better than to interrupt her boss. "You will be leaving on a plane tomorrow morning at 07:00 for Tal Aviv where Mossad will have somebody waiting for you. Everything else you may possibly need to know, is in the file. I put it together myself." Joan looked at Annie.

"And Annie?" Annie looked at Joan, "This is a long term op. It may be a very long time before you set foot State side again." Annie nodded mutely. She expected this. At some point or another a case like this was bound to pop up.

"Is there anything else?" Annie asked. Joan shook her head, "No Annie. And good luck! Remember, you talk and report to me. Nobody else. Don't even mention this to anybody else." Annie only nodded and left Joan's office. She had a feeling things were a bit more complicated than what Joan just told her.

Annie put the file inside a pocket in her cloak, her handbag over her shoulder and walked into the elevator. She hadn't noticed Auggie walking back to his office. Or Rai and Stu glancing her way with quizical expressions on their faces.

As Annie left the parking space in her car, she smiled one last time at the guard before leaving for an Undetermined amount of time.

She drove home wondering about what to tell Danielle. She couldn't really tell her the truth, but she can't not tell her the truth. Her sister was bound to notice something fishy. But then again, her sister still believes she's a terrible liar.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Danielle screeched. "What do you mean you don't know how long they are sending you? I mean really! In your line of work you should atleast be able to have a set time frame?" Danielle fretted over her younger sister.<p>

Annie sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon. When she got home, Danielle was already busy helping the girls with their homework and making dinner when Annie asked to quickly speak to Danielle alone.

Annie took off her shoes and looked at them sadly before looking Danielle straight in the eye. "Danielle, we have to open the office in Tel Aviv and the bosses decided I have to go because of my language skills!"

In the end, she had to promise Danielle that she'd call in every now and then in order for her sister to peacefully go back into the house.

Annie was looking over the items she was packing in her bags... Most of the clothes she was packing was definately not what she usually wore... From combat pants and boots (which she had to own as an agent), jeans, shirts and flat shoes like sneakers. But before she zipped her last bag closed, she stood infront of her closet... In the end, she packed two summer dresses, a cocktail dress, a skirt and ofcourse atleast three pairs of her trademark shoes. She sat on her bed and took out the file to read up on the case before she headed to dinner with the family for the last time in who knows how long...

* * *

><p>Joan was a tad quiet at dinner that night with Arthur. He knew she was sending in agent Walker, but he didn't even have most of the specifics himself, leaving her to handle this particular case. But he had to make sure, "Joan your not getting to personally involved with this right?" He asked as he put down his wine glass.<p>

Joan looked up with an eyebrow raised, "No I am not! I may be worried about sending her in, but I know she will be able to handle it."

Arthur nodded and took another sip of his wine, "And will she be able to handle Mossad?" He enquired. Joan huffed, "Yes, yes she will." And with that, they continued dinner in silence.

Well that was until, "So what's going on with Anderson and Hearn?" Joan asked a silent Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own CA, any of their characters, settings and I do not make any money from this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Annie looked out of the plane window and sighed. She didn't know when she would ever see American soil again. But she knew that this was something she not just needed to do, she also wanted to do it.

She smiled softly, well atleast this time she got a private jet just for herself. Well, not including the staff and pilots ofcourse.

A middle-aged stewardess brought Annie a cup of coffee as soon as they were in the air, "Thank you," Annie said to the woman.

"Just call if you need anything else Agent Walker." She replied with a kind smile before turning around and walking away.

"Now why can't I always travel with the company jet?" Annie asked herself.

* * *

><p>Eyal was busy finalizing some documents that he had to finish before leaving in two days. He looked up from his desk in his office out the window to see the tops of the palm trees in the distance that lined the beach.<p>

He quickly finished the last of his paperwork and left the office. His office was in a building that housed some of Mossad's officers, but to the general public, it was just an office for Public Works*.

He picked up some fresh fruit and a bread to take home. He also reminded himself to call his mother and inform her that he will most probably not be at his uncle's eightieth celebrations in a month's time.

He was on his way back to his home when he suddenly smirked.

Atleast for the foreseeable futute, he'd have Annie near him. That will lighten the mood of any mission. He should probably inform the rest of his team tomorrow. Luckilly Annie Walker wasn't traitor material. Not like the last CIA-agent that was supposed to work with them, not blow up half their safehouse and run off with the enemy (even though Eyal ended up terminating said traitor).

* * *

><p>Auggie was busy walking from the coffee shop near the office, to go into work, when he heard the young woman screaming at him it appeared, "Watch out!" He prepared himself for some kind of impact, but instead, a soft female body smelling of aqua and roses fell against him.<p>

He fell down, his cup of coffee thrown aside, holding the young woman, hearing a man mutter, "Fuck!" and run off.

"Hey? Are you alright? Talk to me?" Auggie tried to gegt something out of the girl. "It hurts so bad..." Was all she said before she fell unconcius in his arms.

* * *

><p>Joan looked back at her phone in confusion. Before she could get a full sentence in, Auggie had already put the phone down on his side. She sighed, from what she could gather from what he said, a young girl got stabbed whilst trying to protect him from a mugger. And Auggie, being Auggie, felt duty bound to stick to the girl's side, even if it meant going to the hospital with her.<p>

Joan had already put Stu on the case of finding out who was responsible for the attack, 'Now,' Joan thought to herself, 'if I can only get rid of that whore...' She glared out of her office window, seeing a very annoying Liza make her way to Auggie's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review!<br>Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the support! Now if only I can get more reviews... Sigh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Auggie yawned and stretched his arms. He had been sitting in the same position for a while now. Waiting for news about the girl, or rather young lady, Catherine Moss. The nurse had just woken him to inform him that she should be asleep till later the afternoon because of medicine the doctor gave her and the bloodtransfusion.

He was busy sending Joan a voice message telling her he will only be back in office the next morning, when his car pulled up and he got in.

* * *

><p>Jai was walking up to the Tech department to harass Auggie some more. Well that and get some intel from Stu. But walking in from the side door, he didn't spot Auggie but he did notice the others staring out the glass into the hall with their eyes as big as saucers.<p>

He went to stand next to Stu, "What are we looking at?" He asked. Stu gave him a look of surprise when he heard him, and answered – whilst turning back in his seat- "Liza Hearn just stormed past from Arthur's office... She looks ready to kill." Stu looked a tad nervous.

Jai laughed, "Well wonder what happened this time? Auggie not answering his phone?" Stu gave him a look, "Well that could be the reason seeing that Joan was the only one who has heard from him since yesterday." Jai frowned, "What happened yesterday?" Stu pushed the newspaper on his desk towards Jai, "Page three... Young prosecutor saves unknown man from mugging." Jai is quiet as he reads the article and then just roles his eyes. "That man gets more women than I do!"

* * *

><p>Annie arrived in Israel to the setting sun. It was nearing five in the afternoon and was still quite warm. Walking out of the airport with a luggage trolley, she finds a car and driver waiting for her. The dark haired man doesn't speak to her, he only shows her his credentials.<p>

"Afternoon! Thank you for meeting me here!" Annie politely greeted. All she got was a curt nod before the man started pilling her bags into the trunk of the silver Mercedes. They drove off to the Mossad offices where she was to presumably meet up with Eyal.

On their way there, Annie looked around and smiled. Even though there is so much conflict in the Middle East, people still manage to go on with their daily lives...

The man kept his eyes on the road, but Annie didn't miss the scowl on his face. Somebody clearly was not very happy driving her around.

Outside the office, from the parking lot, they walked inside carrying her bags. The man quickly depossited her in a non descript office on the first floor and left her there.

Annie shook her head and rolled her eyes, 'Clearly not the friendliest of people...' She mentally said. She looked around the office... A small couch in the one corner, a desk, two chairs and a window overlooking the street below.

She didn't even hear him enter the room, "It has been awhile Agent Walker," Eyal said. Annie jumps and turns to look at him with a scowl on her face (trying very hard to suoress the blush threatening to colour her cheeks).

* * *

><p>Joan was busy drinking some coffee and looking over the office down at the agents still working, finishing up before they left the office for the day. Arthur walked up next to her.<p>

"Care to enlighten me why I once again had a very pissed off Hearn in my office today? Interrupting a meeting..." He asked Joan as he to looked over to the agents working below.

"She was disrupting the flow in the office. August isn't in and she could not grasp the fact yesterday that nobody has to tell her anything." Joan said, shrugging her shoulders and taking another sip of her coffee.

"Plus, you have to side with me. I'm your wife. And she is just an annoying fly on the wall." Joan looked directly into Arthur's eyes.

"No doubt about that. In future," Arthur smirked before turning around and going back to his office, "warn me beforehand and make a note, let security escourt her from the premises before she reaches our offices would you?"

Joan smirked, "With pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>Righty<strong>

**Please review?**

**And I'm thinking of bringing a twist into Annie's life... Something along the lines of her father being alive and not the same father she shared with Danielle? **

**So give me a yes or a no and a reason preferrably please?**

**I will try update soon, but can't promise when seeing that I'm writing my end of year exams soon (or rather this semester's exams?).**

**Also, I will only continue with the other characters for a bit more and then once in a while bounce back to them. Seeing that this is Annie & Eyal. And an unknown character who will make his appearance. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Auggie yawned and shook his head. He headed into office early to catch up on the work he missed and maybe catch a coffee with Annie. He was beyond exhausted but tried his damned hardest to hide it from his co-workers.

He heared Jai moments before he entered his office, "So where have you been hiding then?" Jai teasingly inquired of Auggie whilst leaning against the wall opposite Auggie's desk.

Auggie frowned and then his one eyebrow shot up, "As you most probably know, at the hospital."

There was silence for a few moments before Auggie asked, "Isn't Annie in yet?" He heard Jai shuffle his feet, "What is it Jai?"

Jai rolled his eyes, not that the blind man could see, "From what I could gather from Joan, I don't have high enough clearance to know."

Auggie jumped up and ran out the door intent on finding out from Joan where his friend is, and because he is her handler and a damn friend! He had the right to worry about her!

* * *

><p>"August, sit down." Joan ordered Auggie. He grudgingly did as ordered and quietly glared in Joan's direction.<p>

"I know you are upset," Auggie just kept glaring at Joan, "But this is something bigger than how you or even myself may feel about it." Auggie didn't reply, he was still quite pissed off towards Joan for keeping him in the dark even though he understood completely. After all, there is a difference between understanding and accepting.

"Auggie, I know that you are upset as her friend and handler, but I won't let anything happen to her if I can prevent it. Have that faith in me? And if I can't do anything, she has back-up and she is an agent, meaning she knows the risks and has to be able to look after herself."

Joan watched Auggie get up and leave, he stopped in her door, looking over his shoulder at her. "We both know nobody can keep everybody safe." He left her office. Joan looked to her right, out her office window, 'No, but we can try and pray.'

* * *

><p>Annie pouted, "Are you sure I can't take my bags with me?" Eyal rolled his eyes, "Yes I am sure Annie. Don't worry, it's only for a few days and your other belongings will be safe!"<p>

Annie sighed, "Fine, so what was it you said I needed for this trip?" She held up an empty back pack and looked over at Eyal.

"Pack fatigues, you do have some right? Because I don't think mine would fit you." Annie glared at him and he laughed, "Pack light and remember your toothbrush!" He left her room in his house laughing. Annie scowled and turned back to her empty bag, "Men and their secrets!"

Eyal finished his conversation and put his cellphone on the table in front of him. He listened to Annie rambling to herself and packing not twenty meters from where he sat. He took a water bottle and drank half of it before going back to Annie.

"Annie?" He called out. Annie, with her blonde hair tied back, poked her head around the doorframe, "Yeah?" She looked at him.

Eyal had to stop himself from staring to long at her, "I'm going to pack some provisions in the Jeep if you are looking for me. There's a door leading to the garage in the kitchen." Annie nodded at him and went back to packing.

"You do that..." Annie called back. Eyal rolled his eyes and let out a laugh.

'Knock, knock, knock!" Annie dropped the boot she had in her hand and went into stealth mode. She quietly moved towards the front door... Taking in as much as possible... She sneeked a peak out the one side window... A dark haired elderly lady stood on the porch, holding a basket... She stood back against the wall... What now? Eyal may live in a safe area where the army patrols pass every fifteen minutes, but this was still Israel and anything could go wrong!

Before she could reach to open the door, with her handgun in her hand (pointing down), a key could be heard in the door... The door opened...

"Eyal?" The lady called out. Annie hid herself behind the open door, ready to take down this strange woman and the first sign of trouble...

"Ima?" Eyal's voice came from the kitchen. Annie frowned, 'Ima?' Isn't that...? WHAT?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to each and everybody who reviewed, I appreciate it!<strong>

**I am sorry for the long wait, but with exams (which are now over), the farm and certain groups that can't wait to declare war on my people, things are a bit hectic!**

**I will try update as soon as I can!**

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Annie quickly put her gun back in the holster under her loose cotton shirt and stepped out behind the door with a friendly smile on her face. Knowing she was about to fae the woman who gave birth to and raised Eyal.

Eyal caught her eye and indicated to his mother, who turned to face a smiling Annie.

"Ima this is Annie. We work together, Annie this is my mother." Eyal introduced them. Eyal's mother smiled at Annie and spoke to her, "Oh my! You are such a pretty girl! I did not know you work with my son?" She turned to Eyal and said, "I did not know you work with such a lovely girl Eyal! See! You should talk to me more!"

Eyal took his mother outside, looking over at Annie before he and his mother left the house and they continued the conversation outside.

Annie laughed and rolled her eyes. She picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and munched it, waiting in the kitchen for Eyal to come back inside.

"I am sorry about that," Eyal said as he entered the kitchen after a few minutes. Annie smiled and shook her head, "It's no problem and I think it's really sweet!" they smiled at each other before Eyal continued. "Ok if you can get the last of your things, it would be best we leave now."

Annie frowned as she washed her hands, "Why? I thought we still had an hour before we had to go?" Eyal looked over his shoulder back at her, "We should go now. Before my mother get's the idea in her head to start making a list of wedding guests." Annie choked on the glass of water she had started drinking and looked at Eyal's retreating back.

"EYAL!"

* * *

><p>They reached the army base where they were going to meet up with the rest of the group. Walking into the barracks where the others were waiting, Eyal winked at Annie before entering the building.<p>

Some of the men stared at her and others just nodded in greeting. Eyal introduced her to some of the team before taking her out the back to another building. "I noticed the CIA has finally decided to give you a gun," Eyal smirkingly said, "but I would prefer if we arm you a bit more." Annie followed Eyal into a non-descript building which turned out to be the entrance to the weaponry. Walking out half an hour later, they both carried an extra bag filled with weapons randing from guns to knives and grenades.

Back in the barrack, they joined a conversation with an older man Eyal knew well whilst waiting for their ride. Or flight if you will.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? And sorry, the last part had to be done. Thank you for those who support this fic and I am sorry for never updating =(<strong>

**I still do not own anything =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything in regards to Covert Affairs…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Eyal glanced over at Annie who was sleeping with her head on his shoulder. They were two hours into their two and a half hour flight with one of Mossad's choppers. Their destination was a military base outside a small village just inside the border of Jordan. But Eyal and Annie would not be staying there long – they were to go to what would be their temporary base of operation.<p>

Eyal noticed one of the younger Mossad officers eyeing them. He caught his eye and raised his eyebrow, staring at the younger man till he looked away. Inwardly Eyal smirked. He knew it must have been odd, seeing a Mossad agent and the blonde CIA woman being so comfortable with each other.

Just before they landed, Eyal woke Annie up. "Sleep well?" He asked her so that only she could hear him. Annie smiled a small smile at him before looking away.

"What are we going to do here?" Annie asked as she and Eyal took their bags from the chopper. "We wait till night fall before we board a cargo plane that will be taking us to Somalia."

Annie nodded in confirmation that she understood Eyal. Eyal motioned for her to wait for him as he went into a nearby building. Annie, standing surrounded by their bags, took the opportunity to call Danielle and let her know she was in Israel and settled in safely.

She ended the call just as she saw a convoy of trucks nearing the base. "Annie?" Eyal asked from where he was walking towards her, still a few feet away. Annie turned around, looking at Eyal through her sunglasses.

"I presume everything is sorted then?" She asked, smiling at him. Eyal reached her and nodded, picking up some of the bags. "Yes. I was able to get us an empty bunker we can use till we have to move out tonight."

Eyal led her to where the empty bunker was. It was a low stone building consisting of multiple small rooms in a "u"- shape. Eyal led them to the third door on their left. Inside was a double bunker bed, a desk, a basin and toilet. They sat their things down.

"What now?" Annie asked, facing Eyal. Eyal took out a bottle of water from his rucksack before answering Annie. "You can clean up a bit and get some rest. I'm going to find us something to eat then I'm coming back to rest myself."

Annie frowned, "Rest? But I slept on the chopper!" Eyal looked at her as he reholstered his gun. "I can't guarantee when we will get the opportunity to rest again Annie, that's why I suggested it."

Sighing, Annie nodded her head in consent. She went to the bunker beds and went up to the top one. Eyal put the key in the lock on the inside so she could lock it if need be before he left the room.

Annie checked the bed over before going back down, locking the door and quickly washing up from the basin, the cold water a relief on her warm skin. She had just finished putting her hair into a French braid, when Eyal knocked on the door asking if he could come in. With him he brought what appeared to be a flask of soup and some bread rolls. They ate the food quietly and shared with each other.

Annie had relocked the door before she went to sit on the desk with her back to the wall, nibbling on a bread roll. Eyal was sitting on the chair taking a sip of the soup when Annie thought of something.

"Why did you request me?" Annie asked, looking into Eyal's dark brown eyes. Eyal swallowed before he answered, "Well, seeing that I have to have a CIA partner in this, I thought about you and the original agent the CIA had suggested, didn't sound to appealing to me."

Annie looked at Eyal calculatingly, "But you could have had a more experienced partner?" Eyal shrugged, "Maybe. But I would prefer having somebody I trust watching my back."

Annie's eyes grew wide, "You trust me? Why? We barely know each other!" Eyal shrugged again, "That's true, but I don't believe you would shoot me in the back if given the opportunity."

Annie felt oddly warm at this, it felt good knowing Eyal trusted her. They finished eating, rinsing the flask out, they made their way to their bunks. Eyal was still standing when Annie had already laid down. Annie turned to look at Eyal who was repacking some things in his duffle bag. Her eyes went from his hands up to his face. It was the first time she really had the opportunity to notice things about him more closely.

"You know it's not polite to stare right?" Eyal asked without glancing at Annie. Annie laughed quietly before looking back up at the ceiling and falling asleep only when she heard Eyal lay down in the bunk bed beneath her.

* * *

><p>It was already dark when they boarded the cargo plane that would take them into Somalia. From there they would take a jeep to their base deep in the jungle in one of the safe zones. They would be arriving in Somalia an hour before sunrise so they didn't have to much time to reach their base before sunrise.<p>

They got out of the jeep when Eyal stopped outside a stone and wood building. Eyal threw the GPS in his rucksack which he in turn threw over his right shoulder and picked up his duffle bag in his left hand.

"Welcome home honey!" He joked as he opened the door for Annie to go in. Annie rolled her eyes and went inside. There was a small room with an old brown couch and two wooden chairs, a small kitchenette with an old fridge and a two plate stove (Eyal mentioned something about connecting solar panel wires) and a door which she presumed led to the bedroom and bathroom.

"What is this place?" Annie asked Eyal who was busy in the kitchenette. Eyal let out a Hebrew swear word – Annie rolled her eyes at this – before he replied.

"It's a safe house for Mossad. It's not the first time agents have come to this area." Eyal was busy connecting some more wires when finally the sound of the fridge starting up could be heard.

They placed some of the food they brought with them in the fridge and Annie went to check in the bedroom. She laughed to herself, luckily there were two single beds and to the back was the entrance to a small bathroom with a shower, a toilet and a basin.

"So what exactly is our objective?" Annie asked Eyal who was sitting on the couch reading a folder. After a bit of deliberation, she went to sit on the opposite end of the couch. Even though it did not leave much space between them.

"Well for now we have a small mission," Eyal briefly glanced at Annie before going back to the folder. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to find out on my own?" Annie asked.

Eyal huffed, "Did you get ants in your pants on the way here or something?" Annie glared at Eyal who only laughed. "Anyway, some French tourists were taken hostage three weeks ago by the pirates. Our intel places them at a camp about an hour and a half due East from here."

Glancing at Eyal before looking at the empty hearth, "So we go in and get them? Sounds easy enough but I guess that's not all?" She looks back at Eyal and they make eye contact, "Yes, whilst getting the three tourists, we could, or rather we have to, destroy the camp. Seeing that they apparently have quite a bit of illegal weapons stashed there."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Annie looked over the map Eyal had some how gotten hold of. It wouldn't be to difficult, not easy, but doable.<p>

Annie and Eyal would go in at night. Just as the new rotation of guards met up with the others to begin their shift. That would be when they take their chance to get into the camp. They would plant some explosives in the warehouse where the weapons were being housed. After that they would make their way to where the hostages were.

As soon as they were ready, they would detonate the explosives, causing the guards to scramble and leave the hostages unattended. Whilst Annie goes in to get the hostages, Eyal would be keeping a look out to make sure they are not seen.

Just as Annie lead the hostages outside, a guard came around the corner of the building. Eyal quietly but quickly got rid of him by breaking his neck and laying the body down behind some crates. Eyal lead the group out of the camp, running in the opposite direction of the warehouse that had blown up. Eyal was busy helping one of the hostages up a slope when it happened.

Annie, who was bringing up the rear, was shot. She fell down without making a noise but her face was scrunched up from pain. Eyal pushed the hostage to the ground and took out the two rebels who had followed them before they could alert others. Running over to Annie, he took off his shirt and tied it around her leg to stop the bleeding.

"AHHH!" Annie cried out in pain. Eyal scooped her up and hurriedly lead the group to where the local army would pick up the hostages.

"Come on Annie, stay with me!" Eyal spoke urgently as he noticed Annie losing consciousness. Annie's blood, running from the wound in her thigh, was soaking Eyal's body and his pants, she looked up at him with her half open eyes, "I'm still here Eyal…"

When Annie opened her eyes again, she looked up at a light grey roof. A constant beep could be heard to her right. When she tried moving, Eyal's face suddenly appeared over her. "Annie, how are you feeling?"

Annie frowned as she remembered what happened. "Eyal, what happened after I passed out?"

Eyal smiled sadly at her and ran his hand through her hair, "You lost a lot of blood by the time I finally got you to a hospital. But they were able to stitch up your wound. Unfortunately, they didn't have enough blood for a full transfusion so after pulling some strings, we were able to get you the blood."

Annie looked at Eyal with a small smile, "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble…" Eyal laughed quietly, "You sure know how to keep things interesting!" Eyal sat down on the bed next to Annie.

"If you pass the check-up, I should be able to get you out of here within an hour," Eyal said. Annie frowned again, "Eyal I don't want to be called back home because of this…" Eyal winked at her.

"I figured as much and so did Joan," Eyal said. Annie's eyes widened, "What did Joan say?" Eyal held her hand. "She said that if you didn't heal fast enough, she would unfortunately have to send in Jai?"

Annie laughed, "I'll survive. Plus I wouldn't want you to have to kill Jai with him running around!" Eyal raised an eyebrow, "He can't be that bad?" When Annie laughed again, Eyal joined in and got up.

"Right then, let's see about getting you out of here!"

Annie was surprised to find out she had been unconscious for almost two full days. When Eyal helped her onto one of the beds in their cabin, she looked up at him, swallowing her pride.

"Eyal, I…" She was a bit embarrassed, "Eyal could you please help me get cleaned up a bit?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"So how do you want to do this?" Eyal asked as he placed a large bowl, washing cloth and a towel on the small table between the two beds. Annie looked up at Eyal and smiled softly, "I think I will be able to do most of it on my own but would you please help me with my leg when I'm done with the rest?"

Eyal looked into Annie's eyes and smiled, the one corner of his mouth threatening to turn the smile into a smirk, "As you wish, shall I put some clean clothes next to you?"

Annie nodded, "Please?" Eyal moved over to where Annie's clothes were. He picked up a loose linen dress that would make her feel a bit more comfortable and when he took out some underwear, he held the white lace panties on his one finger, he looked over at a blushing Annie. "These would be fun to rake off of you…" Eyal said with a smirk, his eyes on Annie.

Annie looked up, "Eyal! Do you mind?" Eyal laughed and placed the dress and lingerie, then placed them next to her. "Call me when you need me, I'll be making us something to eat and then I can help you with your hair as well."

Annie watched Eyal leave, her eyes straying down to his butt before she shook her head and carefully moved her body to prevent her leg from bothering her to much. By the time she finished washing herself as much as possible, the smell of some frying meat and vegetables reached her nose.

"Eyal?" Annie called out. A few moments later, she heard him coming towards their room. "You ready for me?" Eyal asked. Annie had carefully and with a lot of biting her tongue, gotten her clean clothes on but her wounded leg still had to be cleaned and her hair was really dirty.

"I'm sorry that you have to do this Eyal," Annie said. Eyal came over and looked down at her leg. She had the dress pulled up high enough to keep the wound open. Eyal concentrated on her wound in order to prevent himself looking at the rest of her legs, "I just hope that we won't be put in this situation to often, with you getting hurt. I wouldn't want to have you get killed…"

Their eyes met and Eyal smiled at Annie who had a small frown on her face.

Eyal made himself comfortable and used some of the clean water he had brought with him to clean around the wound. When he started redressing the wound, he looked up at Annie, "So is there anything on your mind you want to talk about? You've been awfully quiet and I have to say, I don't know you to be the quiet type."

Annie laughed softly, "I'm just checking how you're cleaning my wound. Have you been wounded often?" Eyal frowned lightly when he looked back at Annie, "I guess you could say so. But I've been lucky for most of it. Well all of it seeing that I'm still alive."

Annie winced slightly as he placed the cool cream around the wound. "Sorry about that," Eyal said as he saw her wincing. Annie nodded. "So tell me more about your family?" Annie asked.

After a few moments of silence, Eyal started telling Annie about his family. Whilst he was busy washing her hair (Annie having made the comment that he was really good with nursing a woman back to health), Eyal looked Annie in her eyes from the back, "There are quite a few things we will be learning from each other whilst we work together. For example I myself wonder what would have happened if we did end up making love when we were in the safe house…"

Annie's eyes widened, "Eyal!" Her nose scrunched up and she rolled her eyes but she laughed quietly. She looked back up at Eyal and her breath caught in her throat. She has thought about that quite a few times and she has thought about him since the first time they met.

"Neither of us can say what could have been, it would be best to look to the future and take it as it comes," Annie said, trying to will down her blush. Eyal finished her hair and cleared everything away, "I'll bring our food now, don't go anywhere," he said, winking at her before leaving the room with a small laugh.

"As though I would drag myself out into the jungle!" Annie laughingly called after him.

* * *

><p>Joan stared at the results In her hands. She was shocked and even though it did register with her what was said on the piece of paper in her hands, it was yet to sink in. She heard Auggie and Jai coming closer to her where she was standing in her office and she quickly shoved the piece of paper into the shredder, making sure it goes through before either one of the two men enter her office.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**As thanks for all the reviews, I have uploaded two chapters back-to-back. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

The next morning, Annie was laying awake looking at Eyal. It was the first morning he was sleeping past 05:00 and she took the time to look at him. He looked so peaceful… He looked so content…

"You and staring… Annie what am I going to do with you?" Eyal's husky voice came through. Annie's eyes widened and a light blush was spreading on her cheeks. Eyal opened his eyes and found Annie's. He smirked and looked back at her. Annie felt her cheeks heat up more before she could finally look away.

"What are the plans for today?" Annie asked, looking up at the roof before looking back at Eyal who had just gotten up. Her eyes strayed to his chest and his abs, but she quickly looked away before he could comment again.

Eyal stopped walking to the bathroom and looked back at Annie, "I need to go see another Mossad officer who is stationed in the next village. He needs help on some things. I should be back by this afternoon."

Annie moved up into a sitting position and tried to move her legs into a position where she would be able to get up with the crutches she was given. When Eyal came back out from the bathroom, he quickly pulled on a clean shirt and his shoes, "Will you be alright till I get back?"

Annie rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine Eyal, don't worry. I'm just going to go to the bathroom and then move more to the front of the house and maybe get some reading done." Eyal nodded, "Alright. I'll out some food and water next to the couch for you. If you need anything, you know how to reach me." They shared a smile before Eyal left the room. When Annie was finally finished in the bathroom, she heard the jeep start outside and leave. Annie sat back down on her bed and carefully cleaned the wound out, being careful of infection in such a humid area.

Taking her book, she went to the couch where she saw the fruits and water Eyal had placed there for her.

* * *

><p>By three that afternoon, Annie was getting worried. Eyal was still not back but she didn't want to call him – she knew he could take care of himself. By quarter past five, Annie was officially worried. She was just about to call him, when she heard the familiar sound of the jeep pulling up. She painfully moved to check if it was Eyal. Looking through the window, she saw him come up to the door, but his head was turned to the side, she couldn't properly see him.<p>

"OH! What happened to you!" Annie got out when she saw Eyal. He turned to face her fully. His lower lip was swollen and she could see the beginning of a black eye forming. "Had a run in with some of the locals. Listen," Eyal began, he walked over to Annie and helped her sit back on the couch, "I'm going to go pack our things in the room. We're flying out to Zanzibar tonight."

Annie looked up at Eyal with a frown, "Zanzibar? Why?"

Eyal was already busy packing stuff in the kitchen and severing the wires. "Because some of the rebel leaders have become suspicious of some of the other officers in the area and it would be best to continue as if we were tourists passing through. Zanzibar is a well known tropical destination so by going there, we can keep the façade of being tourists and Zanzibar isn't that far away from one of the areas where the pirates are known to take hostages."

Annie finished her grapes and got up to go to their room to help Eyal pack their bags.

Half an hour later, all their bags were packed and in the jeep. Eyal helped Annie into a comfortable position before getting in himself. Annie took out her phone and typed a message to Joan using a secure line between agent and handler.

'_We are going for a vacation in Zanzibar. My sweetheart has decided to treat me to a spice tour of Stonetown and then we will be going yachting.'_

Annie knew Joan would understand and she would call her the first chance she got in anyway to catch her up on what was going on.

* * *

><p>Joan was drinking some tea in her office when Annie's message came through on her phone. She read the message and understood that Annie would check in as soon as she could, after all there was no indication in her message that there was anything urgently wrong.<p>

Joan took her cup of coffee and went to stand on the walkway, looking down at the rows and rows of cubicles and offices. She caught Jai leading a small red head to a cubicle not that far away from where Annie and Jai's cubicles were. Joan looked the new agent over and wondered is she would be able to handle what would surely be coming her way.

Arthur came up to her right and stood with his back facing the cubicles, leaning onto the rails lightly.

"Any particular reason as to why you have suddenly started drinking tea?" Arthur asked. Joan kept her face blank and shrugged her shoulders, "It's healthy. What can I help you with?" She faced Arthur.

Arthur looked at her curiously before speaking, "I trust Walker is doing fine?" Joan nodded, "She's fine. Lavine is looking after her well enough." Arthur nodded. He looked down at Joan's tea again, "Are you alright?"

Joan tilted her head and looked up at her husband, "I'm fine Arthur. Now don't you have somebody else to harass?" Arthur laughed, "Will see you later then." He walked off, Joan's eyes following him before she turned back to watching Jai interact with the new agent. She watched as Auggie joined them and Jai introducing the red head to Auggie.

Looking at her agents welcoming a new agent, Joan made a decision. She walked to Arthur's office where Arthur was just finishing a phone call. When he saw her, he motioned for her to come in.

"Yes?" Arthur asked when Joan sat across from him. "Arthur, seeing that it would probably be a good idea to check on Annie personally, why don't you come with me to Zanzibar for a day or two?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked into Joan's eyes, "Why now? Can't it wait?" Joan shook her head. "No, I think it would be good if you came along. I'm sure if there's an emergency they could reach you on your cell."

So that was how an hour later, Joan and Arthur were sitting on a private jet, heading for Zanzibar.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you very to all those who reviewed and put the story on an alert of some kind. I appreciate it! **

**If I made a mistake, I have a migraine at the moment so anything is possible. Sorry!**

**Please remember to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Annie looked around. She and Eyal had just gotten off the charter plane that had taken them from Dar Es Salam in Tanzania out to Stonetown in Zanzibar. It was warm and very humid. Golden beaches, bright blue ocean and numerous palm trees. Everything one would think to associate with a tropical island.

Annie was wearing a green floral dress and she was still using one of her crutches to get around. At present she was waiting outside the small airport for Eyal to finalize the paperwork of the rental car for Mr and Mrs Robert Brown from England. When Eyal finally came with the car, it was a small Toyota tazz. Annie rolled her eyes, "Fancy car…"

Eyal glanced at her after getting back into the car, "Well it was either this or one of three pick-ups that have seen better days."

As Eyal navigated the narrow streets, Annie spotted a small shop that sold some clothes. "Eyal, please stop here," Annie asked. Eyal stopped and watched Annie walk with her crutch to the small shop next to the road. Twenty minutes later and several street vendors politely waved off, Annie got back into the car with two blue plastic bags and a parcel wrapped in brown paper.

Eyal raised an eyebrow, "Do I want to know?" Annie rolled her eyes and watched as Eyal drove further away from the busy street. "I just picked up some clothes for us to blend in and not die of heat," Annie said.

They were heading to a small resort not far from Stonetown. The resort's cabins were either on land or you could get a cabin on a walkway that went into the ocean as far as two hundred meters. When Eyal finished getting a cabin for Mr and Mrs Brown, they went to their cabin that was a little bit away from the others, surrounded by palm trees, steps that end on the white sand, a view of the bright blue ocean and the rest of the gorgeous cove with high cliffs to the right of their cabin.

Annie was carrying the things she had bought with Eyal getting their bags, to the bedroom when she stopped in the door. Eyal came up behind her with the other bags, "Annie, would you mind moving?"

Annie stepped to the side and revealed what the problem was. One bed.

* * *

><p>Joan took a sip of her tea. She was wearing a blue blouse and some white pants with her hair hanging loose around her shoulders. She looked over at Arthur who was still making calls even though their jet was but an hour from Zanzibar.<p>

It's been about five minutes since Arthur finished his last call and Joan was busy staring out the window. Arthur looked over at his wife and frowned. She was hiding something from him, but what?

"Joan what are you not telling me?" Arthur asked as he went to sit across from Joan. Joan's blue eyes met his brown eyes, "What makes you think I'm keeping something from you?"

Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "You know whatever it is, you can tell me. As your husband." Joan smiled at Arthur before looking away again.

* * *

><p>"Eyal, are you sure about sharing a bed?" Annie asked as she came out of the bathroom dressed in a light pink dress falling to her knees and leaning on her crutch. She slowly walked out their bedroom to the small veranda where Eyal was sitting with a book.<p>

Eyal looked up at her and made sure to look at her eyes, "Annie, we've been over this. We're adults, we can handle sharing a bed. And it would be suspicious if a married couple asked for separate beds."

Annie gave Eyal a small smile and went to sit opposite him, "What do we do now that we're here?" She watched as a small frown appeared on Eyal's face.

"I'm waiting for some intel. In the mean time, your leg needs to heal because things will not be as calm as it is now for the foreseeable future," Eyal said, keeping eye contact with Annie.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all those who support this story... I am sorry that I have been a bit of a ghost, but writing four law subjects back to back had me under for a bit... Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Arthur Campbell. I wondered when I would see or hear from either of you," Eyal said. Eyal was sitting on the veranda reading over what appeared to be a local newspaper when he noticed the couple coming up from along the beach.

"Agent Lavine. We're here to check up on our agent," Arthur said. Joan frowned slightly and moved onto the veranda, "Where's Annie?"

Eyal pointed inside, "She's still asleep. She took some painkillers during the night that caused her to sleep a bit deeper than usual."

Whilst Joan went inside to check on Annie, Arthur went to sit across from Eyal. Eyal folded up the newspaper and looked Arthur in the eye without flinching.

"Is Agent Walker still struggling with her injury?" Arthur enquired. Eyal kept eye contact, "If she did not accidentally trip over a pair of shoes last night, she would not have needed the pain medication. She is fine and within another few days she will be running around as normal."

Arthur nodded, "I presume that if she needs anything, you will provide it?" Eyal nodded, "I will. There is no need to worry about that. Is there anything else you would need to know?"

After a few moments of silence, "I got a summary from Joan about your next mission. If you need anything, I have some people in Tanzania that will be able to assist the two of you." Eyal nodded, "I will keep that in mind."

Joan came out, "Annie will be with us now." She went to stand on the edge of the veranda, keeping an eye on the surrounding area. Some tourists were swimming close to the shore whilst a young couple were jogging down the beach.

"Good morning Mr Campbell," Annie greeted Arthur when she came outside. After ensuring Arthur and Joan that she was indeed fine, they left leaving Annie and Eyal alone once more.

"Where did you sleep last night?" Annie asked. Eyal glanced at her before going back to the paper, "I slept on the bed for a while and came out here in the early morning hours. I hope I did not disturb you."

Annie shook her head, "No I just wondered because I didn't notice you next to me when I woke up at one stage and wondered where you ran off to."

After eating, Eyal let Annie sit down on their bed.

"Let's see that wound."

Annie watched Eyal's hands as he gently pulled her sundress to just above her wound. His hands worked softly on her leg, trying to be as gentle as possible. Whilst he cleaned her wound, she looked at his face once again and felt the need to kiss him. But at that moment, Eyal looked up at her and she felt a blush rise up her cheeks.

"And that blush Annie?" Eyal asked with a small smirk on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about," Annie tried to play it off.

Eyal raised an eyebrow, "If you say so… Your wound is healing quite nicely. I'll just put some new coverings on and I think in two or three days it will be well enough to keep most of the coverings off."

* * *

><p>Arthur watched as Joan drank her fourth cup of tea that morning.<p>

"Joan we need to talk about what you're hiding from me."

Joan looked over at her husband and sighed, "You're right. Let's go for a walk."

After about four hundred yards of comfortable silence, Joan stopped. Arthur followed her lead and looked at her.

"I'm just going to be honest and straight Arthur," Joan said. She first looked out over the ocean before looking back at Arthur.

"I'm eleven weeks pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Ps. I've had some of my stories prepared for a while now, our signal on the farm for internet was almost ziltch so now that we are in the city quickly, I'll try get as much up as possible!<strong>


End file.
